Double Trouble
by Infinity Blue
Summary: What happens when two different Roger's and two different Mimi's meet? That's what me and Mari(Em0xstatic) wanted to know! Enjoy! We love reviews almost as much as Roger-Cupcakes playing with condoms!
1. A DOUBLY Inpleasant Surprise

"Alone at last," Mimi sang, wrapping her arms around Roger.  
  
"Finally," he agreed. "I thought Mark would NEVER leave."  
  
"Well, it took a little convincing to get him to go to that film festival- but it worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
They leaned forward, kissing each other passionately on the lips, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mark, open up," a strangely familiar called.  
  
Mimi sighed. "I guess it was too good to be true." She got up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal- herself.  
  
"HEY!" exclaimed the other Mimi. "What are you doing in our apartment? And why do you look like me?"  
  
"I should ask the same of you," Mimi replied, as Roger walked over beside her, his mouth open in shock.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked Mimi.  
  
"I don't know," both Mimi's said at the same time.  
  
The other Mimi stepped away, revealing another Roger.  
  
"There's one of me too!?" Roger exclaimed.  
  
The other Roger shrugged.  
  
Mimi frowned. "So there's two of me . . . and there's two of you?" she asked, looking at Roger.  
  
"It looks like it," he said, frowning. "Hey wait- that Mimi's pregnant!"  
  
It was true. The Mimi that stood in the doorway's stomach bulged proudly.  
  
"We just got back from Hawaii," the other Roger announced, proudly. "We just had our honeymoon there. We're married!"  
  
"Hmm. Honey, why aren't WE married?" Mimi asked HER Roger, frowning.  
  
"All in due time, baby," he promised her.  
  
"Hey- what's this?" the other Mimi asked, ripping a note from the door.  
  
"That wasn't there before," the other Roger said, confused.  
  
"What does it say?" the OTHER OTHER Roger asked.  
  
"Dear Mimi, Roger, Mimi, and Roger," the other Mimi read, "We've both been working on our stories about you guys for quite a while- and we decided that it's about time that you guys should meet. Don't try to leave- remember, we're the AUTHORS, here. We've got the door locked."  
  
Jiggling the door nervously, the other Roger realized that they WERE all locked in together.  
  
"You've each been equipped with the following: Saltine Crackers, Olives, Dried Rice, and Glow-in-the-Dark condoms. You'll know what to do. Have fun together- we know you four will get along great! Just remember who's Roger is which, Mimi's- otherwise could get nasty. Don't hate us too much- remember, we own We can do whatever the hell we please. We'll check in later! Love, Jan and Mari (a.k.a DirtyFlower and Em0xstatic).  
  
Em0's Mimi crumpled up the note in disgust and threw it onto the floor. "The nerve of them," she exclaimed.  
  
The other three shook their heads in disapproval of their authors.  
  
"Well, there's nothing else to do but just deal with it until they decide to show us some mercy," DirtyFlower's Roger sighed. The others agreed.  
  
And then the real fun began.  
  
a/n: (DirtyFlower): I TOLD you me and Mari were gonna do a fanfic together! We're gonna take turns posting chapters, obviously I did this first one, and Mari's gonna do the next one. Have fun, and remember- this could get very, very, nasty. ( 


	2. Let There Be Light!

"This is fucking weird," em0 Roger said, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't come back from Hawaii to be locked in the loft with.myself."  
  
Dirty Roger stared at him. "You're a poser. Of myself."  
  
"Don't make me hit you."  
  
The two Mimi's were seated together on the floor. Dirty Mimi had em0 Mimi's hand in hers, and she was checking out the wedding ring. "That's pretty," she said. "Hey Roger?"  
  
"Yeah?" They both said.  
  
Dirty Mimi sighed and pointed to the Roger she wanted. "You. Not you."  
  
"I think-" em0 Mimi said, looking over at her husband, em0 Roger. "That we should put ID bracelets on them. Or tie a piece of string around their fingers. Oh wait, never mind. Mine has his wedding ring on!"  
  
Dirty Mimi glared at em0 Mimi. "Are you trying to come off sounding like you're better than me? Because you're married, or something?"  
  
"No, I was just saying-"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever," Dirty Mimi said, sighing and dropping em0 Mimi's hand. Just then, the power blew. A voice came over the loft:  
  
"Hello my cherubs. Yes, I'm talking to the four of you. You are now faced with your first task."  
  
"What the fuck is this? The Real World?" em0 Roger said  
  
"No Sherlock, this is Cribs. But that's not the point. And don't sass me, blondie."  
  
"Sorry," he apologized."  
  
"This is Mari speaking. Now, let's pretend for a second that you are all smart bohemians. Your power just went out."  
  
"Because of Benny?" Dirty Roger said.  
  
"That fuck!" Dirty Mimi added.  
  
There was a brief silence. "NO! NOT BECAUSE OF BENNY! Like the note says, we, Mari and Jan, control you! We are the authors!"  
  
Em0 Roger shrugged. "Oh. Alright. Gotcha."  
  
"Now that you have no power, what are you going to do? Oh! What's that! Look! The corner is lit up! The condoms are glowing! Go my cherubs! GOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Was that God?" Dirty Roger asked.  
  
Em0 Roger glared at him. "You're stupid. She just said she was Mari. My god."  
  
Just then, the loft door opened and Mark's pregnant girlfriend Jackie from Before You Wake entered, singing to herself. She shined a flashlight into the room.  
  
"Don't close the door!" they all shouted at her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." She smiled at em0 Roger and Mimi. "You guys are back! How was it? Did you have a good time?" She looked around and noticed another Roger and Mimi sitting on the couch. "Wait a minute, what's going on?"  
  
"There's two of us. Our authors decided we should meet," Dirty Roger pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Hmm, well I'm Jackie. Mark's girlfriend." She stuck out her hand politely for the other Roger and Mimi to shake.  
  
"Yeah, I read that episode last week. The one where you went to Sydney and found out you were pregnant. Good shit," Dirty Roger laughed.  
  
"Speaking of pregnant people," em0 Mimi added. "I've got a major bun in the oven."  
  
"Is that Roger's baby?" Dirty Mimi asked.  
  
Em0 Roger glared at her. "Of course it's my baby! Unless."  
  
"Great! Now you gave him ideas!" em0 Mimi shouted at her.  
  
"Ideas! The kid's Benny's, isn't it!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
"NO SEX FOR YOU!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
em0 Mimi and Roger huffed away from each other and sat down on barstools in the kitchen. Just then, em0 Mark entered, whistling to himself.  
  
"Hello Mark Cohen."  
  
He smiled. "Hello Mari, how are you today?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. Go for the condoms! Let there be light!"  
  
"Guys, there's glow in the dark condoms in the corner," em0 Mark said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Dirty Mimi said. "There are. Wanna play Rog?"  
  
He grinned and nodded. He grabbed a handful and scooped her up, slamming the door of em0 Roger's room.  
  
"Hey! Those are my sheets! I just washed them!" em0 Roger shouted after them.  
  
"Thanks for invading our crib!" em0 Mimi shouted after him.  
  
"No Mimi, thank YOU!"  
  
"SHUT UP MARI!"  
  
Em0 Mark sighed and Jackie sat down on his lap. "This is gonna be a long day."  
  
(a/n: That was Em0's chapter! She is brilliant!) 


	3. When Pigeons Attack

"So, do I get to meet MY other half?" Mark asked Em0 Roger.  
  
Em0 Roger shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
Mark sighed. "I'm going to kill Mari for this . . . you just wait."  
  
At that moment, Dirty Mimi and Roger returned from their play in the other room.  
  
"What happened?" Em0 Roger smirked, "Run out of batteries?"  
  
"Those are long-lasting glow-in-the-dark condoms, Roger," Em0 Mimi reminded him. "Remember? We used them a few days ago. And I couldn't sleep because you were GLOWING all night long."  
  
"Oh yeah," Em0 Roger laughed, a pleasant smile coming over his face.  
  
Dirty Mimi plopped down beside Em0 Mimi. "So, how far along are you?" she asked her.  
  
"Six months," Em0 Mimi replied, proudly.  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"Girl," she beamed. "We're calling her Jaylynn."  
  
"That's pretty- Roger, we should name OUR baby that too!"  
  
"All in due time, all in due time," Dirty Roger repeated.  
  
"Lucy! I'm home!" called out another voice.  
  
"Oh Christ," Em0 Roger grumbled.  
  
"I see you enjoyed Mari and I's little gifts. You DO know that those serve other purposes besides playing Hot Potato, right?"  
  
"We know," Dirty Roger assured her. "We use them for different things when we're in different moods."  
  
Jan paused for replying. "Right. Anyway, Mari and I were talking, and we decided to stir things up a bit here- you know, get some excitement going on?"  
  
"You're saying there isn't any excitement going on right now?" Em0 Roger asked, amused.  
  
"You call playing with condoms excitement? You've got a lot to learn, my friend."  
  
"What kind of excitement?" Dirty Mimi spoke up, curiously.  
  
"We've decided to make things a little more fun- we're going to assign you each tasks, and have the six of you cooped up in here together, living on nothing but olives and Saltine crackers. You'll vote someone off each half an hour- how does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds like a real crock of shit!" Em0 Roger snapped.  
  
"Watch it, Davis. You may not be MY Roger, but I can still control you."  
  
"Fuck you," Em0 Roger said, lamely.  
  
"Get some more sufficient condoms, pretty boy, and you're on your way!"  
  
Em0 Roger looked helplessly at Dirty Roger and Mark, shaking his head.  
  
"Can't you give us some more information than that?" Jackie pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, Jacks. The tribe has spoken." And the voice faded away.  
  
"Shit," grumbled both of the Rogers.  
  
"On second thought, maybe I'll give you a little help- in approximately five seconds, pigeons will fly up from the sidewalk and out of your fireplace. Go!" A finger snapped and the voice faded again.  
  
Suddenly, tons of pigeons began to shoot from the fireplace, squawking obnoxiously.  
  
"Shit!" screeched both of the Mimi's as they slapped the birds out of their hair.  
  
Jackie and Mark ducked, leaving the two Rogers there to save the day.  
  
Em0 Roger turned to Dirty Roger. "The dried rice?"  
  
"YES, YES! Now you've got it, my pretties! Take the rice, kill the pigeons! Die, pigeons, DIE! Fly-fly!"  
  
"She get weirder every chapter," mumbled Dirty Roger, as he spread the dried rice on the floor.  
  
The birds pecked at the rice, and one by one, they all began to explode, all the carnage fading away.  
  
"Well," Dirty Mimi said, quietly, "At least we won't have to clean up the mess."  
  
Em0 Roger walked over to her and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"HEY!" barked Em0 Mimi.  
  
Emo Roger blushed. "Oops, sorry."  
  
"I bet you like her more 'cause she's not fat," huffed Em0 Mimi.  
  
Em0 Roger sighed, helplessly.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" asked Dirty Roger, handing around the olives and the crackers.  
  
"I've lost my appetite," Dirty Mimi said.  
  
"Well, I haven't. I'm pregnant, therefore I'm entitled to eat anything I damn will please!" Em0 Mimi said, snatching the box of crackers away from Dirty Roger.  
  
"I'm bored," Mark said to Jackie. "Hey, Roger, got anymore condoms left? Me and Jackie could use them," he joked.  
  
"Marky? Getting scoring in bed?" Em0 Mimi teased.  
  
"That'll be the day."  
  
"SHUT UP,JAN!" they all shouted.  
  
"Christ on a cracker. Tough crowd." 


End file.
